


Я слышал твой голос...

by devy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Zombie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devy/pseuds/devy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хейл отправляется в мрачную негу ночных кошмаров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я слышал твой голос...

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Стайлзу и Айзеку  
> Земфире 
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Только с разрешения автора 
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Я же обещала ХЭ, получите, распишитесь!

Кажется, с момента заражения Дерека прошло трое суток. За эти пару дней проведённых в их вынужденной тюрьме парни сильно осунулись, Стайлз, который и до этого особой упитанностью не отличался, похудел настолько, что буквально стал наглядным примером выражения «кожа да кости». В пустом, промозглом подвале пропала последняя крыса, в прочем, как и всё съестное. Со стен ржавыми струйками текла вода, к слову, единственная приемлемая для питья жидкость, и со свойственным только ей звучанием разбивалась о бетонный пол.

Стайлз, по-видимому, за эту тройку дней, разучился плакать. Ему нельзя было показать слабину.

Дерек с каждым днём выглядит всё хуже и хуже. Стилински чувствовает, как вирус каждое мгновение разрушает тело альфы. И как бы Стайлз не старался делать вид, будто не чувствует мерзко сладкий запах разлагающейся плоти, витающий в отвратительно влажном воздухе помещения, процесс заражения было уже не остановить

Он снова фальшиво улыбается, уверяя Дерека, что всё будет в порядке.

«Мы выберемся, чувак» - вновь повторяет Стилински, нервно закусив губу.- « Обязательно выберемся….»

Стайлз нашёптывает разную позитивную ерунду на ухо спящему на его коленях Дереку, сам же в неё не веря. С его губ не сходит эта натянутая улыбка.

\- Стайлз, - раздаётся хриплый голос Дерека, такой непривычный этому месту.  
\- Да, Дерек? – голос Стилински срывается. Дыхание Хейла вновь пропало.

Стайлз привык к этому. Сердцебиение Дерека сначала становиться тише, а затем пропадает вовсе, оставляя грудную клетку без движения. Хейл отправляется в мрачную негу ночных кошмаров.

Стайлз привычно возвращает альфу обратно. Он думает, что это крайне эгоистично с его стороны. Что пора уже отпустить его, вот только он не может этого сделать. 

Дерек спит. Беспокойно, ворочаясь и едва слышно поскуливая. Стилински запускает руку в его волосы, путаясь в них. Второй рукой он аккуратно, почти нежно, обнимает его, чтобы тот не скатился на холодный пол. И от этого простого человеческого контакта Дерек начинает спать спокойней. Его дыхание становиться размеренным, а сердце бьётся в обычном ритме, будто и нет никакого вируса в организме Дерека.Будто своеобразная война уже закончилась.

Юноша с трудом вспоминает, когда в последний раз спал. Он закрывает глаза на несколько минут и просыпается от поразительной лёгкости. Дерек сидит рядом с ним, возможно Стайлзу спросонья кажется, но он выглядит лучше. На лице нет болезненной испарины, она испарилась вместе с бывшыми тёмно-серыми кругами под глазами. 

\- Как ты? – спрашивает Стайлз, он, правда, хочет услышать…  
\- Отлично!- да, это именно то, что хочет услышать Стайлз.

Дерек не шутит, ему заметно лучше. Единственное, что напоминает о болезни, дикая слабость во всём теле. 

\- Ты можешь обратиться?  
\- Нет. Я потратил слишком много сил на борьбу с вирусом, - Дерек говорил спокойно, на его губах играла лёгкая улыбка.- Выглядишь ужасно.

Под глазами Стайлза залегли тёмно-фиолетовые синяки, его щёки впали от недоедания, а в медовых глазах отражалась усталость.

\- Ну, спасибо, хмурый волк!  
\- Поспи.  
\- Только один вопрос. Как?!- Стилински боялся, что это всё сон и вот сейчас он проснётся, а Дерек уже мёртв.  
\- Я услышал твой голос…

Стайлз было хотел перебить, но не стал, дав Дереку право говорить.

\- Ты звал меня и … - Хейл замялся, взглянув в глаза Стайлза - Плакал.

Стайлзу внезапно стало сложно дышать, будто он находился под водой и не мог всплыть.

\- Я просто пошёл на твой голос. Я…- Дерек вновь замолчал, будто решая, стоит ли сказать,- …люблю тебя.

Стилински поднял взгляд и тяжело вздохнул. Он и понятия не имел, каким идиотом был Дерек Хейл. Как он…У Стайлза не было слов…

\- Я тоже, Дерек, - искренне улыбнулся Стайлз впервые за всё время.

Он обнял Дерека, устроив голову у него на плече, вслушиваясь в спокойное сердцебиение своей пары. 

Они вместе, а всё остальное не важно. Ведь единственная панацея против всех бед была, есть и будет любовь.


End file.
